Fem! Sealand's Young Adventures
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Series of short/long one-shots of Fem! Sealand, going through many attempts to become a nation while pissing her brother off. As she grows up, she starts to realize about responsibility, love, growing up and meeting new people. So prepare for a wacky adventure with Fem! Sealand! (SuFin/LatFem!Sea)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter ****1****: The Nation's First Food Fight of 2014 with Penny Kirkland**_

_"There is no sincerer love than the love of food." George Bernard Shaw_

PENNY KIRKLAND, or otherwise known to others (meaning herself) as Sealand, a once used British Navel Port until the end of the Second World war where she declared her independence. She is a proud, kind-hearted, sometimes cheeky as well as annoying and loving child.

But there was one problem: she was not recognized by her fellow nations _as _a nation.

Proud as she was, she scoffed at the idea of not being a nation as she already declared her independence _and _has her own royal family who kept a responsible job of keeping things in perfect order. And because of this, she knew from the day she became free that she will be known as a true nation like any other.

But let us get forth with this tale.

It happened on a typical average Monday, the first day of the week where everyone obviously disliked the most, and it was the day that Sealand was going to make herself noticed by others around her. The skies were forget-me-not blue as fluffy white clouds in many shapes and sizes glided across the sky, and the conference was beginning to start.

It was almost peaceful…

Until a certain British yell ruined the first meeting of the year.

"_Penny Kirkland_, how many times do I have to tell you not to come here?" Britain shouted at the young girl. "_How many times?" _

Penny Kirkland looked up at the furious nation, eyes of blue like the rushing sea glared into Britain's lime green eyes. "About four hundred and sixty two times, I believe."

"Four hundred and sixty_ three!_" the rude Briton corrected the young mirconation. "I have the right mind to kick you out..." he suddenly shut his eyes tightly and grunted unhappily. He lowered himself and hissed in her ear, "if your guardians weren't here! Now you have to stay here, but you better be on your proper behavior, or _else!" _Britain threatened the surprised Sealand.

Could this be it? Could this be the chance of actually going to her first conference?

Sealand got her butt into a seat as soon as possible, seating next to a trembling shortie known as Latvia who is a good friend of hers. Sealand knew the reason why he trembled: his boss Russia. Sealand knew Russia is one of the most (and maybe only) feared nations of all time.

And even _she _did not want to get him in her bad side.

Unless she needed to concur him, of course.

But that would have to wait, the conference was about to start with Germany announcing the first meeting.

"_Nationen_, we have an important meeting today," Germany announced and created wide sound music of lazy sighs. He quickly disregards their complaints and carried on. "Some of the economics from one of us is becoming a dilemma, so I suggest you take notes on-"

One nation suddenly stood up, the annoying dusty-blond hair was America. "Dude, this is just a boner killer! We need to rock out since it's a brand year, Germany!"

Germany shot a deadly glare at the American. "America, New Years passed, unless you were busy hibernating like a fat overgrown bear."

Some nations gave stuffed chuckles that only made America smirk in arrogance.

America bent down to get something... And that would be a pie AT4 rocket launcher in his hands as he aims it at all the nations to see while the cower under their tables, forgetting their chuckles and panicking over who would get shot first by this insane American.

Sealand got under the table along with Latvia who was shaking more frighteningly, hugging his legs on his chest while Sealand pulled up table cloth to see what was going on. She could see nations were ducking from the American's pies as some defended their rights by throwing their food at him.

"Wha-what made Mr. America act like this?" Latvia shrieked while tears of fear poured down his eyes.

Sealand did not listen to him as she watched in amazement on how amazing conferences were.

Soon after, Sealand found herself running out of the table and participated into this game, grabbing a piece of a half empty cream pie from the floor and looks around to find her target.

Britain passed right at her, ducking his head.

Jackpot!

Right then, as she saw him run down the hall, she placed all of her energy into this one shot behind Britain's head. After carefully targeting her direct hit, she pulled her arm back and soon threw the pie with ultra-speed and it met its target with a tumbling Britain falling forward to the ground.

Those who saw her either clapped or laughed at Britain's failure of being hit by a mirconation.

And with that, Sealand declared her revenge with a smirk for the four hundred and sixty three yells to be four hundred and sixty two…

As for Germany, he's going to have a word with America after this ridiculous food fight frenzy is over…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Pleasures and Guiltiness of Revenge Towards the British in the Name of Chocolate**_

_"The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury." _  
_― Marcus Aurelius, Meditations_

BRITAIN NEVER knew that someone in the world could hate him so much that they had done the worst and terrible thing in the world. He never knew that a child, who is his little sibling though he denies connections between them, could be so evil and vile towards him after all the things he had done for her.

Now Britain started to question his fear towards Sealand, his little sister who desires to become a stronger nation than him.

It all started on a normal Sunday where the heat finally started to cool down for the past week, and children from outside his house started to quiet down after winds blew over his lawn. As children annoyed him, he enjoyed their company once in a while but knew to keep his strict position to the upmost importance over the rest, keeping his dignity and pride closely without discharging any sort of emotional contact to humans.

Oh, but wait until you hear this...

Britain was just going by his kitchen to prepare some delectable scones and maybe a cup of tea to go with it. But when he searched the cabinets, he found no trace of tea or scone mix...

How odd?

Soon he realized he merely forgotten to stack up some tea bags and had to go down the basement where his lifetime supply was heavily stored by a safe with a complicated code that only he knew. So he went over to the basement causally, going down the steps with a creak at each step and made it to the vault.

However, it looked as though someone had opened it, for it seemed halfway opened.

Britain's heart started to swell in horror, pulling the silver vault door and gasped in terror to find...

No tea...

No scone mix...

This made the Briton screamed pure bloody murder as he sprinted up the stairs, as though he seen a ghost. When he got up and raced down the hallway, two confused female maids gave strange looks to each other, he planned on searching all the markets to find some tea bags.

This day wasn't real, it had to be a nightmare and once he gets some tea in his system (though I have no idea why his system isn't messed up by his food), he can think more clearly about his troubling situation. Right then he made it to door where he raced down his property to suddenly halt in utter distress when he saw something unspeakable right in front of him.

His little sister Sealand and his rival France were standing on top of his precious crates of tea... And tied up with TNT, dynamite and all sorts of legal (and illegal, thanks to America) bombs around it.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Britain hollered in his highest pitched voice.

"I had enough of you and your evilness, scumbag!" Sealand shouted at him, feeling the superior demeanor in her voice. "You took my chocolate supply last week and I have come to claim revenge with this remote!" Sealand brought out from her navy blue skirt pocket a remote with a huge red button. "I will push this button once I get out of this bomb set up RIGHT NOW!"

France glanced over to little Sealand strangely pervertedly and shouted, "I like your sister, she's evil! I can show her..._wonderful things _later." And France did his perverted laughter which is never a good sign.

"SEALAND, I'LL GIVE YOU MY CHOCOLATES IF YOU DON'T EXPLODE MY TEA!" Britain shouted, running a little closer to the mountain of tea crates and bombs.

Sealand didn't look satisfied.

"A-and a rabbit!" Britain added.

Sealand's blue eyes brighten up. "Really, you will?" Sealand puts the remote away in her blue skirt pocket and made her way down the crates.

Britain sighed in relief and for once in his life he smiled to Sealand as they walk away from the crate. They left France feeling dumbfounding as he proceeded to climb down the elusive mountain.

They got inside Britain's house where they suddenly heard a massive explosion erupt from outside.

_BOOOM!_

Britain and Sealand raced outside again to see massive black smokes foaming around the air as a bolt of fire in the air (probably France) flew up in the air while crates burnt to the ground... Sealand blush a little as Britain's jaw dropped in dismay.

"Oops?" Sealand said, grinning embarrassingly as she takes a few steps back. "I-I guess I must have clicked on the remote...by accident..."

Britain's head shot a glare at Sealand who jumped back and started running away.

**Looks like Penny is out on the run from Britain who is probably hunting every assassin he could find just to get rid of her. But not to worry since she'll be all right in the next chapter, so please leave a review if you can and let me know what you think of this story and some ideas of your own! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Sealand Learns that Growing Up Can get Very Bloody_**

_"Other than dying, I think puberty is properly about as rough as it gets." Rick Springfield_

LATVIA HAD to admit that he wasn't a strong nation because of Mr. Russia and knew he would never be able to get the respect from all of his peers for his crybaby personality. It wasn't _specifically_ his fault for being so timorous, it's just that...

RUSSIA IS JUST PLAIN SCARY, OKAY?

Mr. Russia always seemed to take a "liking" to him for reasons he didn't know, and he would certainly love to know what they were so he could stop and live a relaxing life as an independent nation! As he strolled down the hallway feeling utterly pathetic of his self-esteem, he felt someone tapped him delicately on the shoulder where he turned his head over the shoulder to witness Sealand with small tears in her blue radiant eyes.

What happened to Sealand?

Who had made her cry?

Whoever it was, he swore right then as he watched Sealand wipe her tears with her tear-soaked fingers that he would hunt down the bastard and personally torture them viciously until they give a full and proper apology to Sealand, and if she doesn't accept, he'll figure something out.

How...sweet? (Latvia hanged around with Russia too much, huh?)

"Mi-Miss Sealand," Latvia said. "What's wrong?"

"La...Latvia..." Sealand kept crying, pulling her golden bangs out of her face. "I'M BLEEDING!" she confessed, blushing red hot on her cheeks.

Oh, so that's what wrong?

But if she later told him that someone _got _her bleeding, he would make sure they bleed painfully for their crime (might I add that this is really unlike him, but he just loves her like a sister, okay? So give him a break!).

"Oh, is that all?" Latvia smiled gently to her as he took out a bandage from his pants pocket. "Where are you hurt, Miss Sealand?"

Sealand sniffed a bit until she pointed down on her skirt. "On your knee?" Sealand shook. "On your foot?" Sealand shook again. "Then where are you..."

Latvia trailed off slightly, leaving Sealand staring at him ambiguously.

She...couldn't have IT. She really couldn't, she's just too young and innocent as an elegant lily!

"Um...are you bleeding from down there?" Latvia pointed at her skirt and Sealand nodded.

Oh.

Oh, dear.

Latvia looked around, hoping he could find some excuse for Sealand so he could get out of this situation. But he didn't want to seem rude to her, nor does he want her to hate him for leaving her _bleeding _right in front of him. But when all hope seemed lost, Latvia's eyes wandered behind Sealand to see Miss Hungary just casually walking down the hall with books in her arms and a smile upon her face.

"Ah, Miss Hungary!" Latvia ran over to the surprised Miss Hungary who looked down at him. "Um...Miss Sealand has a...slight problem." Miss Hungary raised an eyebrow and bent down, hearing Latvia's explanation.

Miss Hungary soon rose up, having a straight posture and walked forward to Sealand. Out of nowhere, she dropped all her books which all gave a thud to the ground, grabbed hold of Miss Sealand and sprinted off down the hall.

Latvia prayed to himself Sealand doesn't react too bewilderingly about puberty.

XxXxXxX

"Sealand, I want you to know we all have these things," Hungary said out loud from behind the bathroom door. "This period is just normal, only girls have it—but you get some benefits about it!"

"Is this part of being a nation?" Sealand asked naively.

Hungary's eyes deviated aimlessly and her arms were folded to her chest. "Um…in a way, yes."

"So this is a good thing, right?"

"Perhaps, unless you hate going to the restroom every other hour to 'change' and stuff like that." Hungary replied. "Also, there are some other things you should know..."

_Click! _Hungary stopped leaning the door and Sealand got out, looking bewildered at her.

Sealand took a seat at the gray marble floor, facing the Hungarian as she paced across the bathroom back and forth continuously with arms folded seriously. Soon Sealand started to feel a little dizzy.

Finally she stopped and faced her. "I think you need a class on the things you're going through."

"So you've had these things before?" Sealand asked sweetly, feeling the excitement of being taught by a higher rank than her.

"Oh, I did, but I thought I was a boy and my penis was just slow at growing!" Hungary answered, laughing at it as if it was a joke.

When it wasn't a joke.

"First of all, you'll notice that your chest would start to feel saggy," Hungary advised and pointed at Sealand's chest and she touch her flat chest. "You're going to need a training bra soon and you'll be facing other things we girls have troubles with. And do you know what that is?"

Sealand shook her head, eyes glued on hers.

Hungary walked over to her books she laid near the sink and opens them, showing a picture of a male next to a woman with a baby in her arms.

Her book was a story of the House of Arpad, a family she knew from 1000 AD.

"Men!" Hungary shouted irritably, tapping the male picture with her extended finger. "Men are the world's greatest confusion and enemy, sometimes our friend and secret friend who provides you wonderful yaoi once a week!" Hungary slammed the book shut and quoted, "Men are like steel. When they lose their temper, they lose their worth!"

"Wasn't that from a Chuck Norris movie?" Sealand asked.

Hungary stared at her, bewildered that a British girl would know that movie quote like her. "I took some of America's movies last year; one of them said something like that."

"Well, they're all idiots (except Austria)!" Hungary declared, punching the air with her right fist. "I know one idiot in particular, and his name happens to be Prussia! He's a complete hypocrite, always acting stupid with that annoying '_kesese_' sentence he always uses all the time, and did you know he'd shower and smell like _flowers?__It's because he'd steal my perfume!"_

Hungary went on and on about Prussia hearing rude, discourteous criticism from the ancient times to modern days...

Sealand didn't want to be insolent, but she wanted her to stop talking before she rasped her throat out.

Nearly fifteen minutes later Hungary started to calm herself from taking.

"So, have you learnt from anything I said?"

Sealand nodded. "I learned that I shouldn't let you talk about Prussia so much..."

Hungary tilted her head slightly, confused.

**All of you guys are lucky not to hear Hungary talk on, but I feel sad for Sealand to hear all that stuff. Please be sure to give out a review and question review, and maybe some of your ideas of what you want to see Fem!Sealand go around the world and facing nations! Let's held Sealand become a NATION!- Anime **

**PS: goodcookie14- I'm on the hunt for some good Fem! Sea fanfics right now! So far I only found...nothing, but I'll be sure to look for it! Also, THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER! Here, have a Sealand plush doll! *throws plush doll to your arms!* **

**Thank you for your favorites/follows: Goodcookie14, Fanofmusic9292, thenordic5forever96 and Cardfighter by Heart! *Throws plush dolls to you, too!* See you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: You Should Never give a Child- Especially a Micronations - Alcohol**

_"Alcohol gives you infinite patience for stupidity." Sammy Davis, JR_

* * *

PRUSSIA AND the rest of the nations after the end of the week were all hanging around their local bar down the street, drinking beer and enjoying their time after a long day's work.

If you considered bickering and being lazy as a "long day's work."

Prussia loved Friday since it was the final day and Saturday will come to bless the Prussian man with extended hours of sleep, and this time he wanted to get rock hard drunk for the occasion.

And he really meant hard rock drunk.

He was going for the longest record of chugging beer in one night, his most was forty-five in one night.

But we all knew that because he's Awesome Prussia.

Russia, his rival, who sat down with the three shivering Baltics with his crybaby sister Ukraine and his super creepy staking sister Belarus were staring at him, knowing tonight was special. He eyed him pretty coldly, since he was enemies with that guy for over centuries, he wrote terrible things about him, and all of them were true!

Well it was!

Prussia stayed at his spot and continuously glared dark glares at Russia until he felt a suddenly tug behind his uniform shirt. He looked over his shoulder with a grunt of unhappiness, who would dare interpret the awesome Prussia at his drinking hours?

Apparently, it was a cute little mirconation who called herself Sealand.

"What do you want?" Prussia slurred, feeling the alcohol kicking in.

"What's that you're drinking?" Sealand asked innocently, pointing at his half empty beer mug.

Prussia's red eyes widen in horror. "_Oh mein Gott, kind_! Prussia yelped for once. "You never had beer before-HIC-? You are so-HIC-innocent and so-HIC-clueless!" Prussia's arms got up in the air and started waving them hysterically. "Bartender, give me two beers on the double!"

The bartender gave a simply nod with a smile, getting two large beer mugs and filling them with delicious beer. When Sealand got up on the stool (which was difficult, don't blame her shortness) and looked at the beer mug which overflowed foam from the side, she basked at its glory and knew it was humongous, and too heavy once she tried to lift the handle.

"Oooh…" awed Sealand as a tiny piece of foam dripped from the side glass mug.

Prussia took his first swig of his third beer and sighed loudly in relief, leaving a foam moustache on his upper lip.

Sealand got up in her toes on the stool, trying to get high enough to let her lips touch the edge. When Sealand finally got her lips to touch the mug's edge and took her first sip, she realized how disgusting the taste was and spat it out in disgust.

Prussia grunted at her with a pissed look. "Sealand, you're not doing it right. You have to take a bigger swig-HIC-and then gulp it really loudly! You won't-HIC-be a real nation if you-HIC-don't drink like grownups! Look at Latvia; he's drinking vodka right-HIC-now!" Prussia pointed at Latvia and Sealand looked over.

She saw Russia, hugging Latvia, and forcing him to gulp cup after cup of vodka in his mouth while smiling childishly.

Sealand took her blue eyes on the mug again, feeling unsure again...

But she _did_ want to become a nation, so this must be the ultimate key to becoming a nation, right? So when she concentrated on her tiny hands that took the mug handle and with one swift lift forward started chugging the beer down her throat.

Surprisingly, it wasn't bad the second time she drank it!

"_Gute Arbeit, _Sealand!" Prussia congratulated her in German and gave her a slap on the back very hard, almost tipping her off her chair until she jumped on it on her butt.

Then they heard multiple footsteps coming from behind, Sealand and Prussia turned their heads to see the smiling Russian and the three Baltics who stood two steps apart from him.

"_Dobryy vecher, _Prussia!" he said happily with that childish smile upon his face. "I see you're giving a good example of yourself to this..." he glance his innocent eyes at Sealand who eyed him fearfully. "Child." He finally said.

"HA!" Prussia scoffed half-heartedly at the Russian. "You think you're so-HIC-good with that freaking face of yours, but you're just-HIC-a jerk who can't tie his shoelaces!"

Russia looked over to Sealand and said, "Young child," Russia said carefully so she would listen. "I think you should take this idiot away before he makes a mess on the floor." Then Russia peeked up at Prussia who sneered at him. "We wouldn't want his disgusting vomit all over our floor, would we?"

Prussia tried to get on his feet, lifting his fists up in the air but suddenly collapsed to the ground, falling asleep and snoring loudly.

"Oh dear, it looks like Prussia's asleep!" Russia said happily, facing the passed out Prussian. "And we were going to have our challenge tonight, what a shame."

"Wha-what challenge?" Sealand asked suddenly.

"Usually we would have a drinking contest," Russia explained sweetly to Sealand. "Whoever drank the most alcohol would have to do whatever the winner wants, and I already won." Russia then bent down and glared maliciously at him. "Looks like Prussia will become One with me, da?"

"Wait, what if I...take his place?" Sealand said out of the blue, the Baltics gasped at her and Belarus from a far off corner raised an eyebrow at her, almost trying to say "IF YOU WIN, I WILL BITCH SLAP YOUR FACE OFF!"

"Oh, you drink vodka?" Russia asked happily.

"Um...yeah, I do." Sealand lied.

Russia's smile widened. "You are a terrible liar," he admitted bluntly and enjoyed silently at Sealand's flushed face, "but I accept your challenge. Let's go, da?" And Russia walked away casually with his two henchmen Lithuania and Estonia who gave nervous glances at Sealand.

Latvia managed without getting caught to sneak over to Sealand's side, she jumped down and prepared to follow, Latvia grabbed her shoulder suddenly and pulled her slightly back so he could whisper in her ear.

"Miss Sealand, I am begging you," he begged. "Don't go and look for a fight when you're too small!"

Sealand's blue eyes flushed in waves of fury. "How dare you? Here I am, trying to help one of the greatest nations on earth-"("Hungary, you're a whore…" Prussia muttered sleepily)-"and you're telling me, a nation just like you, to not pick a fight?"

Sealand marched away with stomping feet, leaving Latvia to Prussia who was hugging the stool and disgustingly licking it when it had someone's bubblegum on it.

When Sealand got over to Russia's table, she started to feel a little regretful of her decision...

XxXxXxX

Everyone around them was in a huge circle, shouting "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" at Russia and Sealand as they drank vodka while it was just half past ten, way over Sealand's curfew. Sealand only drank twenty-two cups of vodka while Russia was on his twenty-third cup already, insouciantly drinking his fourth cup as Sealand started hiccupping uncontrollably.

"Oh god, Brit, I-HIC-feel like poop!" Sealand slurred drunk-like, waving her empty cup in the air as she laughed hysterically. "Why's the world so...Lat, what do you call it? Wait, STUPID, that's what I-HIC-mean! What am I again? Cause I usually thought I was a boy named Peter, how weird was that?"

Nations (and micronations who got in secretly after hearing Sealand was actually doing this) all started to become agitated when they saw how drunk Sealand started to become, worst of all was that Sweden and Finland weren't around to stop them having this drink fest.

Sealand took another drink, her twenty-third cup while Russia took his twenty-fifth cup as if he was going easy on her.

That was his hugest mistake.

Sealand snatched the silver-colored vodka bottle and-without warning-gulped the abysmal drink and in a mil of a second, the vodka inside the bottle was gone.

Everyone became silent.

"Did Sealand won, aru?" China asked, tilting his head.

"I calculated each cup and combining the leftover vodka inside the bottle and the results were fifty-one cups..." Estonia proclaimed, knowing his decision of telling would upset Russia. "So Sealand won."

_HELL YEAH! _

Everyone cheered vociferously when they grabbed Sealand and started hugging or shaking her hand as she start to feel lightheaded and nauseous...

Sealand right then vomited by accident on the ground, and that is when everyone knew to never let Sealand overdrink alcohol.

**Another chapter, another adventure for Fem! Sealand who's going to become a Nation no matter what! Thank you all for your reviews and kind support, and soooo sorry for not getting this chapter out, but I PROMISE to have another out soon as possible, and for heads up, here's a hint for the fifth one below! **

**Card-chan- Yes, this is a SeaxLat story, and you'll see lots of INTERESTING THINGS SOON! **

**Chapter 5- _"I had a nickname in junior high, and _****_I _****_loathe to say this: 'potato lady.' Rashida Jones_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Sealand and Latvia Play a Dumb game called: Make Terrible Nicknames!_**

_"I had a nickname in junior high, and I loath to say this: 'potato lady.'" Rashida Jones_

* * *

SEALAND AND LATVIA were just sitting in the swings of the park, staring aimlessly upon the blue sky as millions of clouds that were sighted by others in the world pass along the sky. Sealand finally felt as though she was being treated like a nation by her peers as she kicks some sand off the ground for fun, feeling the sense of responsibility for her independence and finally being recognized.

But she thought it was a little boring when she had to go in boring conferences all the time and everyone either seemed really stressed, really bored or really lazy to do anything.

"Lat, I think I came up with a game!" Sealand squealed to Latvia who looks to her in a confused matter.

"A game?" he asked. "What kind of game?"

Sealand's arms shot up in the air, "Who can Make the Worst Nicknames for Nations game!"

Latvia's eyes brimmed up, interested in this game. "I'll go first, then!" Sealand declared. "Britain is a git, a git who can't tie his shoelaces and is an utter twat! I declare his nickname as 'Jerk Britain!'"

"But that's what you call him all the time..."

Sealand's lovely ocean blue eyes glanced at Latvia as she started to swing on her swing. 'Your turn!"

Latvia went into deep thought about his nickname... "Russia is a bully, a jerk and an alcoholic... I always see him sometimes give himself to others like China, so I declare Russia as 'Prostitute Russia!'"

Sealand laughed so hard at his nicknaming skill, thinking Russia's new nickname seemed perfect for his character.

"America is a jackass," said Sealand happily. "He eats a lot, and I mean a lot, and he seems to be a weirdo! So I declare him as 'Fatty America!'"

"China is an ancient grandpa and he has weird drugs at his house! So I declare him as 'Druggy China!"

Soon the both created rude, offensive nicknames for all the nations that made each of them laugh hysterically to the point of falling from their swings and rolling around in the sandbox, causing other children to point and stare at them bewilderingly. Sealand and Latvia got back in their swings and presume naming their hated rivals with terrible nicknames.

"Italy likes to eat pasta, he's annoying and can't stand up to me! So I declare him as 'Pussy Italy!'"

"Poland likes dresses, he cross-dresses a whole bunch and has a crush on Lithuania! So I declare him as 'Sissy Poland!'"

"Estonia likes computers, he wears glasses and dreams perverted dreams of nations as girls! So I declare him as 'Nerd Estonia!'"

"Greece likes to sleep around, he has a thing for cats and is very perverted! So I declare him as 'Creepy Greece!'"

"Germany likes kinky porn, he can't talk to girls and is a jerk! So I declare him as 'Porn-lover Germany!'"

Sealand and Latvia were almost at the end of the game now that they were the only ones who neither given each other an insult. But Sealand smirked to Latvia and kicked her swing higher up in the air.

"Latvia's a crybaby and a shy boy! So I declare him 'Crybaby Latvia!'"

Latvia stared for a moment until his blue eyes suddenly form tears, almost to weep that Sealand created a perfect insult for him. Sealand halted her swinging and soon felt rude for making a nickname like that to him.

"Now you think of a nickname for me!" said Sealand gleefully, smiling broadly to him.

"I-I can never think of insulting you with a terrible nickname!" Latvia cried and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "You're sweet and innocent and extremely adorable!"

Sealand stared wide eyed, turning her head up to the sky to think and said, "So you declare me as 'Cute Sealand.'"

Latvia was astonished as his cheeks began blooming like red roses when she smiled sweetly to him, feeling the great emotion of love swelling in his heart when he glanced over to the other side of the park. Latvia felt a pinch on his cheek that stung slightly but also tickled him.

"You're so cute, Latvia," Sealand said. "Also, remember when you would call me 'Miss' all the time? I want you to just call me Sealand...or just Penny, if you want!" Sealand grinned when she said her name out loud.

Latvia had permission from Sealand to use her _own name? _Didn't she know that nations weren't allowed to tell their real names unless they were allies or married to one another? He blushed at the thought of being allies, or rather, being married together and even having a _family _with his crush...

Latvia out of nowhere felt something peck on his cheek and it wasn't a pinch...

It was a kiss by Sealand!

When Sealand pulled away, she said, "Let's be married one day, okay?"

Latvia twisted his head to her in response of her trick. "Y-you don't mind?"

Sealand shook her head. Latvia lifted his head, sighing in relief. "Thank goodness... You know, I...I heard that there was a new ice cream shop down here and I was wondering..." Latvia turned to her with a million-dollar smile. "Would you want to go over there on a date?"

But instead of seeing a small micronation, he sees in front of him his boss Russia who looked kindly at Latvia...and usually his smile was never a good omen to those who knew him. Russia's large gloved hand reached over to Latvia's head and he began to squeeze it really hard.

"Oh Latvia, I wished you didn't have to call me Prostitute Russia," Russia said, smiling wider. "Looks like Crybaby Latvia is going to have a rough night tonight... Kolkolkol..."

And a loud, girly scream was heard.

**I don't wanna know what's going to happen with Latvia, but I thank god it ain't me! Please give some criticism reviews and good reviews if you like it, and some favorites and follows would be great! Thank you! - Anime. **


End file.
